Known image forming apparatuses, e.g. electrophotographic printers or copiers, generally use a light-emitting diode (LED) head array for exposing a photoconductive drum to light.
LED head arrays are mounted on an inner side of a lid or top cover pivotally mounted to the top of a body of an image forming apparatus. When the lid is positioned at an open position, the LED head arrays are separated and withdrawn from corresponding photosensitive drums of process cartridges disposed in the body of the apparatus.
In the image forming apparatus, a toner cartridge is installed in each process cartridge. When the toner cartridge is replaced with a new one, the top cover should be opened widely so as to prevent the toner cartridge and the LED head array from interfering with each other.
However, to open the top cover widely, great space is required above the image forming apparatus. If such a space is not secured, replacement of the toner cartridge becomes difficult.